


Drawn Out Confessions

by levitatethis



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylar confesses a weakness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn Out Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by prompt "There was once a chance I didn't take," by fullonswayzeed

“There was _once _a chance I didn’t take.”

“An admission—finally.”

“Do you want to hear this?

“I believe I’m the one who asked.”

“…There were other opportunities that came later but it was that first one that was the make or break moment and I…if I had known at the time—if I had grasped the importance of it, everything would have been different.”

“You don’t know that for certain.”

“I did before, in the back of my mind—the moment I saw him. He was…different from what I was expecting and I…had a lapse in judgment.”

“A lapse? For three days and every day since?”

“What—how do you—what do you already know?”

“So your turning point came right at the beginning?”

“…No…almost. It was a few days later. We had spent all this time together, just talking, when it hit me that he was the only one with the capacity to truly understand—,”

“You honestly thought he would understand _you_?”

“Yes, but not in the way you’re implying. Don’t make the mistake of underestimating how smart he really is. He gets the details—scientifically—of what we are.”

“But that’s not the only reason he matters.”

“What exactly do you want to know? That emotionally we’re like a mirror reflection?”

“_Is_ he your double?”

“No. He’s…my resistance, like a conscience that won’t let up.”

“He’s your mirror _opposite_, then? Moving in tandem with you, forcing you to see things from a different perspective.”

“…If I had leveled with him before he figured it out I could have controlled the outcome instead of being forced on the defensive.”

“Did his figuring it out _really _change anything that would have happened?”

“I don’t know…yes…maybe not…but carrying out the lie as long as I did was as much a betrayal to him as anything else.”

“Because?”

“He believed me.”

“And?”

“He…I…maybe the both of us wanted it to be true for as long as it—,”

“Could be real?”

“It wasn’t that difficult for me since what I felt was based in some sort of truth.”

“A broken, tattered, pathetic truth. You ripped his life apart with a lie—a catastrophic one at that—but rather than going meekly into that good night he brought you to your knees instead.”

“What is this? If you’re accusing me of—,”

“I’m making sure you’re being honest with me since that’s what I asked for—insisted on. I’ve been very clear that I dislike liars.”

“I am telling you the truth—,”

“Says the man who has built himself, this constructed entity, on lies.”

“I’ve always been this person. It just took me awhile to find the right outlet.”

“If this is who you’ve always been why didn’t you tell him from the start? Why the secrecy? Why didn’t you just take what you wanted?”

“Because at first it didn’t matter. He wasn’t going to be alive long enough. And then it was too late and I’d…I’d missed the chance…this may come as a surprise to you, but I was glad he fought back.”

“Really? Did it make your failed conquest more…savory?”

“It confirmed what I already knew about him. I can figure things out in precise detail, even _you_. But him? Look, you’re the one who said that for us to move forward with everything I needed to share any weaknesses or Achilles Heal that might pose a problem—,”

“And for weeks you’ve lied that you don’t have one.”

“It’s not something I care to admit to anyone.”

“That you lie or that you’re not invincible?”

“…What are you planning to do to him?”

“Nothing. Yet. He’s the straw that broke your back, not mine. Besides I have my own concerns to deal with.”

“Four hundred years in the making, right? That’s an awfully long time to wield a grudge.”

“I told you, I don’t like being lied to.”

“And I don’t like being kept in the dark.”

“Well as long as we know where we both stand…I do thank you for sharing this with me. It’s been…eye opening. And to be honest, you’ve piqued my interest in this doctor who still manages to twist your mind and heart inside out.”

“He’ll see right through you.”

“Like he did with you? I’m counting on it. Then again I’ve had many lifetimes to perfect my social skills, so we’ll see won’t we? In any case, I’d like to put your theory of him to the test.”

“And what better way than to _skillfully encourage_ him into the fold along with all the others, whether they like it or not?”

“Now you’re thinking. Who knows—maybe you’ll get another chance to make a first impression after all.”

“You don’t know him.”

“Do _you_?” 

 


End file.
